


not quite a Claire's in the mall

by msinformed13



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is the best sister, Big Sister Alex Danvers, Danvers Sisters, Ear Piercings, F/F, Kara's a secret wimp, Lena's a supportive girlfriend, Maggie is kind of a shit, Piercings, Protective Alex Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msinformed13/pseuds/msinformed13
Summary: 'Alex uncapped her medical marker and carefully placed a dot on each earlobe. She stepped back so the others could inspect her work.“Good placement?”“Yeah.” Lena nodded“Why is the left one so much higher than the right?” Maggie smirked.“Is it!?” Kara squeaked, her hands flying up to cover the lobes.“She’s just messing with you. They’re fine.” Alex pried the fingers away. She snapped on a pair of gloves. 'Short one-shot of Alex piercing Kara's ears one evening in the DEO, fluffy cute and short





	not quite a Claire's in the mall

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing something long and sad. This is not it. This is a piece of fluffy trash I wrote on the side. Enjoy.

Alex was smiling far too widely for Kara’s liking. 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” She asked for what had to have been the tenth time that evening.

“I’m sure.” Alex confirmed, setting out her supplies. 

“But like, is it safe?” 

“We’re in a sterile environment, this is literally medical grade equipment. Everything’s fine.” Alex tried to settle her sister’s nerves. She could tell by the wildly bouncing leg that it wasn’t working. 

“Just kick back and relax, little Danvers.” Maggie smirked from her seat on a stool in the corner. Perhaps the audience was not the best idea. 

“Easy for you to say.” Kara mumbled. 

Maggie rolled her eyes, “Stop being so dramatic. Everyone in this room has been through this at least once-” 

“Five times.” Lena interjected.

“Impressive, Luthor.” Maggie nodded, her eyes quickly scanning over the pale woman, mentally counting and then smirking, “Anyway, it’ll be fine.” 

“But, like what if something terrible happens? Shouldn’t we be doing this professionally?” Kara’s hands were twisting in her lap. 

“Yeah because most piercing studios have kryptonite lamps.” Maggie sassed. 

“Doing it unprofessionally isn’t inherently dangerous.” Lena chimed in, “I’ve personally pierced six people’s ears.” 

Maggie arched an eyebrow, “Again, impressive Luthor.” 

“I went to boarding school.” Lena shrugged like it explained everything, in some ways it did.

Kara sighed, exhaling and setting her shoulders, “Okay, fine let’s do this.” 

Alex smiled, checking the kryptonite diffusers, they had been running for nearly an hour now. Without warning, she picked up a needle and poked Kara in the arm. 

“Ouch!” The blonde squeaked, glaring at her sister and holding a hand over the pricked area where a small dot of blood was visible. 

“Looks like you’re all ready.” 

Alex ripped open the antiseptic wipe and swabbed down the Kryptonian’s ear lobes, chuckling when Kara shivered away. Her normally fearless, literally bulletproof sister was practically trembling. 

Alex uncapped her medical marker and carefully placed a dot on each earlobe. She stepped back so the others could inspect her work. 

“Good placement?” 

“Yeah.” Lena nodded

“Why is the left one so much higher than the right?” Maggie smirked. 

“Is it!?” Kara squeaked, her hands flying up to cover the lobes. 

“She’s just messing with you. They’re fine.” Alex pried the fingers away. She snapped on a pair of gloves. With surgical precision, Alex picked up a scalpel and cut off a slice of the apple waiting on the tray beside her. Maggie snagged the rest of it, biting into it with a satisfying crunch that echoed in the otherwise quiet medical room at the DEO. 

“Ready?” Alex asked. 

“Yeah.” Kara nodded, putting her game face on like she was going to war. Alex caught a glimpse of the scared yet stubborn little girl who had shown up one day and turned her life upside down. Alex remembered the day she got her own ears pierced, Eliza made her wait until she was 15, then she took the girls to the Claire’s at the local mall. Kara had pitched a fit, saying that she wanted hers done too- she always wanted to be just like her big sister- when Eliza finally told the alien that she couldn't get it don't because the earring wouldn't be able to pierce her skin, Kara fell silent. Alex remembered the sad contemplative look on the young Kryptonian’s face. She remembered asking the woman holding the piercing gun to wait a minute before she grabbed Kara, settling the girl in her lap and holding her tight around the middle. Back then Kara was still smaller than Alex, just a twig of a twelve year old. She held her sister tighter when she felt the pinch of the piercing gun. Eliza framed the photo of her daughters cuddling in the piercing chair of Claire’s and it sat on an end table in the Danvers family home for years. 

Now, Alex was practically beaming at the thought of finally being able to fulfill her sister’s wish. Alex neared her with the needle, and the blonde practically jumped out of her seat, “Wait!” 

“Will you hold my hand?” Kara shyly looked through her lashes up at Lena. 

Lena smiled at her blushing girlfriend, “Of course, darling.” 

“Gay.” Maggie muttered under her breath.

Kara and Lena ignored her, the CEO stepping in to take Kara’s hand in her own. Alex repositioned the slice of apple behind her sister’s ear, her sterile needle in the other hand. Without counting to three, she pushed the needle through the flesh, it passed easily, having been weakened by the kryptonite. 

Kara’s jaw tightened, and Alex did her best not to laugh because, honestly for a superhero she was all a major drama queen with a low pain tolerance. She withdrew the needle and followed it with the earring, sticking it through quickly. She removed the apple slice and fit on the backing. 

“All done!” 

“With one.” Maggie smirked. 

“That wasn’t too bad, was it?” Lena said encouragingly, shaking out her hands behind her back and trying not to give away how strongly Kara had been squeezing. 

“No, I guess not.” The blonde reluctantly admitted. 

Alex did the other side quickly before her sister could back out, wiping down the sites and checking them over, “Okay, you're all set! The earrings are titanium so they should be strong for while your ears heal and in a couple of days with your super healing you can swap them out.”

“How do you feel?” Maggie asked, reaching out and gently flicking one with the tip of her finger. 

“Ouch!” Kara flinched away, glaring at the detective. 

“Be nice.” Alex chastised over her shoulder, rolling her eyes at her girlfriend's antics. 

Kara was pouting and Lena doing her best to reassure her without laughing. She ran her hand though the Super’s hair, scratching her scalp gently. Alex slipped off her gloves and cleaned up, she doubted that Jonn would mind if he found out what they had been up to after hours, but she wasn't about to volunteer the information. 

“Lets go celebrate.” Maggie cheered, standing and beginning to herd everyone out of the room, they would inevitably end up at the usual alien bar and they would inevitably be joined by Winn and James. Alex was giving the room a onceover when she felt strong arms wrapped around her and she was spun in an easy circle, “Thanks, Alex.” Kara whispered giddily in her ear. 

Alex smiled she couldn't imagine where she would be now without Kara, without this weird little alien who turned her life upside down, “Anything for you, nerd.” 


End file.
